Marché de Noël
by Realgya
Summary: Pour Rain on your Back: joyeux Noël !


**Marché de Noël**

* * *

><p><strong>Avertissement : <strong>Vive Takei-sama !

**Note :** Joyeux Noël Rain ! J'ai été super inspirée pour cet OS et j'espère que tu prendras autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire !

* * *

><p>Jeanne ouvre de grands yeux. Les quatre chameaux courent tout autour de la piste et, quand leur dresseur lève les bras, tournent sur eux-mêmes. Ils sont grands, ont des poils longs, un cou pendant, un port de tête altier et de grands yeux. Jeanne trouve leur apparition bien plus impressionnante que tous les autres numéros qui ont précédé leur passage, et pourtant ils étaient fantastiques.<p>

On aurait dit que les acrobates s'envolaient tant ils sautaient haut sur les trampolines et semblaient marcher sur les murs avec facilité. Pourtant ce devait leur demander beaucoup d'énergie, comme l'avait fait remarquer John en disant à Pof que ce n'était pas lui qui en serait capable s'il ne faisait pas plus de musculation.

Le gymnaste aussi, l'avait bluffée. Il passait ses bras dans son dos, son corps à travers un tuyau. Jeanne avait eu l'impression qu'il était fait de caoutchouc, comment expliquer ce prodige sinon ?

- C'est bientôt fini, souffla Meene à Jeanne alors que les artistes arrivaient tous sur scène pour le final.

Jeanne applaudit vivement sans faire attention au regard de Marco posait sur elle. Elle venait de décider qu'elle adorait le cirque.

…

Noël n'était que dans quelques jours maintenant. Le marché était bondé, les gens riaient et s'interpelaient devant les étals, de la neige tombait parfois des toits et une odeur de marrons grillés flottait aux alentours. Meene s'était arrêtée un peu plus loin devant une vendeuse de tissus, très intéressée par une magnifique écharpe verte. John et Pof étaient partis chercher des gourmandises, Chris regardait avec admiration les coucous en bois et Marco s'était éloigné discrètement pour trouver un stand vendant des bijoux. Bounster et Reiheit étaient plongés dans une grande conversation, l'air grave, et semblaient se disputer à propos d'elle ne savait quoi, mais visiblement ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle les écoute. Rakist n'était plus là, il était parti depuis longtemps.

Des acclamations et un regroupement de la foule attira l'attention de Jeanne qui se fraya un passage, manquant de perdre son bonnet en laine. Ca aurait été dommage, c'était un cadeau de Kevin et il était assorti à la grosse écharpe qui lui couvrait le nez et sa paire de gants. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de négocier avec un vendeur un nouveau chapeau multicolore pour aller avec son manteau plus austère.

Jeanne sentit soudain un souffle chaud sur son visage et s'aperçut que l'attroupement formait un cercle autour d'un artiste de rue qui, torse nu malgré le vent et le froid, jonglait avec des torches enflammées. Jeanne tressaillit en suivant le ballet des flammes, inquiète à l'idée qu'il se brûle alors qu'il les lançait dans les airs et les rattrapait avec agilité. Il devait en manier une petite dizaine, les faisant passer de temps en temps dans son dos ou entre ses jambes alors que la foule retenait son souffle. Les spectateurs étaient fascinés Jeanne aussi.

Il finit par toutes les rattraper et s'inclina bien bas, générant un concert d'applaudissements. L'artiste éteignit ses torches et les posa, n'en gardant qu'une seule qu'il fit danser devant son visage. Brusquement, il porta la torche au-dessus de sa tête et se mit à cracher du feu. La foule poussa de grandes exclamations et Jeanne resta bouche bée, regardant les flammes brûler dans les airs de longues secondes avant de redevenir une simple lueur au bout de la torche.

Le cracheur de feu salua et les spectateurs applaudirent de nouveau avant de se disperser quand le jeune homme entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et se disant que l'artiste aurait sa place bien méritée dans un cirque, Jeanne s'approcha de lui à petits pas.

- Bonjour, lui dit-il en l'apercevant se dandiner à un pas de lui.

Il lui souriait et dans ses yeux semblaient danser les mêmes flammes avec lesquelles il jouait.

- Bonjour, répondit Jeanne, hésitante. Je ne voulais pas déranger mais… Comment tu fais ça ?

Elle avait lâché sa question tout à trac, redoutant qu'il lui réponde que c'était un secret. Cependant le jeune homme éclata d'un rire chaud.

- Normalement il faut prendre un liquide inflammable dans la bouche et le vaporiser en direction de la torche, c'est ce qui donne l'impression que les flammes sortent de la bouche des cracheurs de feu.

Jeanne tiqua.

- C'est ce que tu fais ? insista-t-elle.

Le cracheur de feu lui souriait toujours.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit que je faisais.

Ayant fini de remballer ses torches dans un grand sac en toile, il attrapa un poncho beige et le passa au-dessus de sa tête.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? s'étonna Jeanne que la morsure du vent brûlait malgré toutes ses épaisseurs.

- Le maître du feu peut-il avoir froid ? lui retourna le jeune homme.

Jeanne lui rendit son sourire. Il était peut-être un brin orgueilleux mais après sa prestation son titre semblait indéniable.

- Je pourrai te montrer, enchaîna-t-il, comment allumer le feu.

Piquée par la curiosité, Jeanne n'osa pas répondre qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder.

- Ca ne prendra qu'une minute, ajouta-t-il en la voyant hésiter.

- Vraiment ? questionna-t-elle en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Le pyrotechnicien attrapa son visage entre ses mains brûlantes, s'approcha et l'embrassa.

Jeanne resta immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, totalement prise au dépourvu et n'ayant aucune idée de comment réagir alors que les lèvres chaudes du jeune homme attrapaient les siennes. Elle eut l'impression que son corps s'enflammait alors que son visage virait au cramoisi et que ses mains se mettaient à trembler.

Il s'écarta légèrement et son souffle chaud vint se déposer sur la peau de Jeanne. Comme un nuage de vapeur.

- Vite allumé, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua le jeune homme sans la lâcher.

Jeanne ne sut quoi répondre et, après avoir joué un instant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux qui dépassait de son bonnet, il se recula. La jeune fille avait le souffle court.

- Le problème avec les incendies, c'est que ça prend bien plus de temps à s'éteindre, commenta-t-il comme s'il parlait de la météo.

Il ramassa ses affaires, lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut dans la foule, laissant une Jeanne sonnée qui n'avait même pas envisagé de se dégager de son étreinte.

…

Les X-laws venaient de trouver le village Pache. Il restait du temps avant la fin du délai imparti alors ils en profitaient pour s'entraîner et glaner quelques informations sur les autres candidats qui étaient arrivés. Kevin se posait beaucoup de questions sur ce Gandhara, John cherchait toujours un cadeau pour sa demi-sœur, Bounster avait repris la gestion de l'armurerie après le départ de Reiheit et y consacrait tout son temps, Marco s'occupait de Lyserg. Pof et Chris de leur côté exploraient le village tandis que Meene, en froid avec Marco, passait le plus de temps possible loin de lui à arpenter les rues commerçantes, au grand dam de John qui craignait qu'elle ne le repère alors qu'il voulait lui faire une surprise.

Jeanne aurait voulu aller avec Kevin et se promener dans le village mais elle savait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Du coup elle restait dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, sortait parfois sur la terrasse pour compter les oiseaux passer et se cousait une nouvelle robe quand elle n'était pas dans l'Iron Maiden. Shamash avait insisté : pour sa santé mentale, physique et shamanique, elle ne pouvait pas en subir la torture tout le temps.

Elle était sur la terrasse le jour où elle aperçut un jeune homme en poncho avec une longue chevelure brune s'engager dans la ruelle adjacente. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle battit plusieurs fois des cils, incertaine de ce qu'elle avait vu. Pourrait-ce être lui ? Serait-il shaman ?

Elle n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de quitter le logement. Elle allait juste dans la rue à côté, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver.

Elle s'engagea dans le passage et, ne voyant personne, le traversa. Elle entendit soudain des éclats de voie provenant d'une rue adjacente : une voie de femme et une voie d'homme, chaude et confiante. Manquant de trébucher, elle fit demi-tour pour s'engager dans la bonne ruelle, juste à temps pour voir disparaître le jeune homme dans une autre venelle. Elle courut pour le rattraper, n'osant le héler, de plus en plus persuadée qu'il s'agissait du cracheur de feu qu'elle avait rencontré lors du marché de Noël.

Le ciel s'obscurcissait au-dessus d'elle alors que de lourds nuages venaient masquer le soleil déclinant. Jeanne n'y voyait presque plus rien et les seules lumières éclairant encore la rue provenaient de l'intérieur des maisons aux rideaux tirés.

La jeune fille sentit soudain quelque chose tirer sur sa robe et fit brusquement volte-face. Ne voyant personne, elle crut avoir rêvé et, entendant un éclat de rire plus loin sur sa droite, reprit son chemin.

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le dédale des rues et elle devint de moins en moins sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Après tout, si l'homme auquel elle pensait avait vraiment été un shaman, elle l'aurait forcément fini par le croiser au cours du Shaman Fight sans avoir besoin d'aller lui courir après en fin d'après-midi alors qu'un orage menaçait. Dans le même temps, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de se retrouver dans ce labyrinthe sombre celui qu'elle et les autres avaient dû emprunter pour trouver le village était autrement plus effrayant. Et dans le même temps, les autres étaient là, elle n'était pas seule.

De nouveau elle sentit quelque chose tirer dans sa robe et elle se retourna. De nouveau il n'y avait personne. Un éclat de rire retentit, plus féminin que la fois d'avant, et Jeanne, sentant l'air ambiant devenir lourd de menaces, décida que c'en était assez pour la soirée et qu'elle rentrait.

Elle entreprit de refaire le chemin en sens inverse, de plus en plus hésitante à chaque intersection alors que la luminosité continuait de décroître et qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus l'endroit. On lui tira brusquement les cheveux en arrière et elle poussa un gémissement étouffé avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était toujours toute seule dans la ruelle mal éclairée. Seule et abandonnée.

Elle continua d'avancer, marchant de plus en plus vite, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort, se retenant d'appeler Shamash. Le temps que l'esprit qui dormait dans l'Iron Maiden la rejoigne, elle serait rentrée chez elle, inutile de l'appeler pour rien. N'est-ce pas ?

Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit et Jeanne tourna sur elle-même, en cherchant l'origine en vain. Tentant de ne pas s'affoler, elle se remit à marcher, presque courir, et s'immobilisa brusquement. Elle était déjà passée par là, elle tournait en rond. Son cœur se contracta douloureusement dans sa poitrine et, de nouveau, elle entendit des rires.

- Ca suffit, montrez-vous ! exigea-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse.

« Evidemment, je suis toute seule », pensa-t-elle. Cependant, en même temps qu'elle formulait cette pensée, elle vit quelque chose briller au coin de la rue et un grand homme avec un large chapeau, un foulard et une tenue ample et orangée apparut. Il tenait une guitare dans une main et semblait la regarder à travers des lunettes noires.

Guère rassurée, Jeanne recula quand elle détecta la présence d'une deuxième silhouette près de la première, celle d'une femme cette fois, avec de longs cheveux bleus et une cigarette dans la main.

De nouveaux gloussements et elle leva la tête, découvrant perché sur les toits une, non deux, trois, formes humanoïdes qui semblaient la toiser de là-haut.

Elle commença franchement à s'affoler et se concentra pour appeler Shamash quand une voix s'éleva dans son dos. Une voix chaude et moqueuse.

- Un jour je t'emmènerai voir des vrais chameaux, des chameaux libres dans des déserts de sable.

Jeanne se retourna lentement, découvrant exactement celui qu'elle s'attendait à voir et après lequel elle courrait depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa chambre. Dans sa tête son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse.

Elle s'était comportée exactement comme les chameaux qu'elle était allée voir au cirque. Elle tournait en rond dans une piste, le labyrinthe de rues, et effectuait des tours sur elle-même quand le dresseur levait les bras, quand un nouveau rire retentissait ou qu'on la tirait sur le côté. Les spectateurs, ces silhouettes sorties de l'ombre, s'amusaient bien en la regardant et elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qui se tramait. Mais à présent elle le réalisait : elle avait été la bête de cirque.

Et en même temps que cette constatation s'imposait à son esprit, elle sentit une colère sourde monter depuis son ventre, dévorant ses tripes et brûlant son cœur. Une colère qu'elle pouvait apparenter à une haine féroce. Elle faillit appeler son fantôme gardien et ne se retint qu'au dernier instant alors qu'elle prenait conscience de l'énergie spirituelle de son adversaire.

- Hao ! cracha-t-elle, ses yeux virant aux flammes.

Le jeune homme lui sourit, non pas d'un de ces sourires charmeurs qu'il lui avait adressés au marché mais d'un sourire diabolique.

Jeanne aurait peut-être dû avoir peur. Après tout elle était toute seule, totalement perdue, entourée de la bande d'Hao, sans son fantôme gardien et sans que personne ne sache où elle se trouvait. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle avait juste cette colère qui lui remuait les entrailles et qui lui donnait envie de se jeter sur le shaman en face d'elle.

- Seigneur Hao ?

Jeanne ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard derrière elle en entendant la petite voix fluette. Un petit enfant se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, dans un poncho orange, avec des cheveux frisés et noirs formant comme une auréole autour de sa tête.

- Il fait nuit. Mach a dit que le repas serait prêt quand il fait nuit. On y va ? Dis, on y va ?

Hao rit.

- Oui Opachô, on y va. Partez devant.

Le petit enfant parut tout content et rejoignit en courant la fille à la cigarette et l'homme à la guitare à l'autre bout de la rue avant de disparaître. Les silhouettes sur les toits disparurent également et Jeanne se retrouva seule avec Hao. Il se décala pour lui céder le passage et lui indiqua la rue derrière lui du bras.

- Droite puis gauche puis droite, lâcha-t-il en la toisant.

Raide, Jeanne s'avança sans le lâcher du regard, les poings crispés.

- C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hautaine.

Hao lui sourit dangereusement.

- Tu t'attendais à ce que je demande au Spirit of Fire de te dévorer toute suite ?

Le ton était léger mais Jeanne sentit la puissance spirituelle du shaman se concentrer et l'entité de feu arriver. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas de taille, Marco le lui avait bien martelé.

« Non », eut-elle envie de lui cracher mais au lieu de ça elle céda à ses pulsions de haine et se jeta sur lui. Elle agrippa ses beaux cheveux bien soignés et mordit dans ses lèvres avec l'intention de lui faire payer. Il s'était joué d'elle, il l'avait humiliée, et c'est toute cette frustration qu'elle évacuait en l'embrassant avec rage, et sans doute avec une pointe de désespoir. Le sentiment d'avoir été trahie.

Hao attrapa son visage entre ses mains comme il l'avait fait la première fois, les fit tourner sur eux-mêmes et colla Jeanne contre un mur tout en répondant à son baiser et en la mordant à son tour. Jeanne ne desserra cependant ses dents que quand le goût du sang envahit sa bouche, mais elle aurait été bien en peine de dire s'il s'agissait du sien à elle ou à lui.

Le jeune homme finit par la lâcher, reculer et la toiser. Elle refusa de baisser les yeux et lui renvoya un regard noir.

Un rictus déforma le visage du shaman millénaire.

- Toute petite.

Et sur ces mots cruels il se détourna et s'éloigna, rapidement avalé par l'obscurité.

…

Jeanne se rappelait très bien de ce moment. Elle était restée figée un moment, haletante, puis s'était mise en mouvement. Grâce aux indications qu'il lui avait données elle avait retrouvé son logement et avait demandé à Shamash de la laisser tranquille lorsque l'esprit s'était inquiété de ses cheveux décoiffés et des marques rouges sur son cou. Comme si elle avait été brûlée là où il l'avait touché.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle rencontrait Hao et aujourd'hui était la troisième. Elle s'attendait à ressentir de nouveau cette colère bouillonnante qui s'était emparée d'elle, cette rage inépuisable dont elle avait tiré la force de lui faire face, mais au lieu de cela elle s'était brisée et avait fondu en larmes. Triste.

Dans l'arène, Bounster venait à son tour d'expirer.

…

Le Shaman Fight s'était déroulé trop vite.

Jeanne avait l'impression que la deuxième manche venait à peine de commencer qu'elle s'était déjà faite tuée. Les êtres qui lui étaient le plus chers avaient été dévorés, ses certitudes avaient volé en éclats, elle était morte. Douloureuse constatation.

C'était Sâti qui l'avait ramenée des enfers, dans une robe déchirée. C'était pourtant sa robe préférée, celle à laquelle elle avait accordé le plus de temps, celle qu'elle aurait prêté à Tamao. Le Gandhara lui expliqua sa mission et elle les vit échanger des regards inquiets : ils se demandaient si elle les entendait, si elle les comprenait. Ses yeux restèrent vides. Elle ferait ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Mais qu'on ne lui demande pas encore une fois de s'en sortir la tête haute, elle est trop fatiguée pour ça.

…

Jeanne a donné tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle a renoncé à ses dernières ressources pour ressusciter Ren et Horohoro et est restée toute seule en arrière. Elle aurait bien aimé aller au bout pourtant, pour voir Hao. Elle a fini par comprendre qu'elle n'était rien, qu'elle était « toute petite », mais pourtant si elle n'était pas importante pour lui, s'il ne la considérait pas comme sa Némésis, lui était important pour elle. Ne serait-ce qu'à cause de ces baisers volés qui lui ont fait tourner la tête et reviennent la tourmenter dans son sommeil.

…

C'était marée basse, alors Jeanne avait marché loin sur la plage, sur le sable humide dans lequel se cachent des coquillages. Après avoir été ressuscités les autres étaient tous allés manger, mais elle avait préféré aller marcher. Il fallait qu'elle s'aère l'esprit.

Shamash s'éloigna soudain sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, puis elle comprit qu'il voulait seulement la laisser seule quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Une main se posa sur sa taille et elle sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine.

- Tu vois, lui murmura une voix chaude à l'oreille, je te l'avais dit que l'incendie est difficile à éteindre.

Et sans réfléchir Jeanne se retourna et se jeta dans les bras du roi, avec bien l'intention cette fois de ne plus jamais le lâcher.


End file.
